Promise
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: A short but sweet story about Troyella.


**A/N: Hi!! Hope you like it! Sorry if its short, but its only the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it.**

Gabi's POV:

I was walking happily down the halls of East High. My dream had just came true.

Well……maybe not all the way but pretty close. My amazing boyfriend Troy Bolton had asked me to prom. All my life I had dreamed of going, but I never thought a "freaky math girl" like me could actually go.

Troy caught up alongside of me.

"Hey!"

I looked over at him happily as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Hey basketball boy!"

Troy gave me a look. "Gabs, as much as I love you, I don't love when you call me that."

I gave him an apologic glance. 'Sorry."

He laughed.

Sharpay and her boyfriend Zeeeeeekeeeeeee walked by, holding hands and looking happy.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay said happily.

"Hey!" I said. "Troy just asked me to prom! "

Sharpay looked happy about that too.

Zeeeeeekeeeeeee looked at her, curious.

"Hey Shar? Were you planning on going to prom with anyone? Because if you're not busy……." His words trailed off into an unsure sentence.

Sharpay interrupted him before he even got a chance to finish.

"Well of course I'm going!! What else am I going to do on a Saturday night? You really didn't expect me to skip out on prom just to go get my hair done? Honestly Zeeeeeekeeeeeee, I really thought you had much more sense than that."

I had to stifle a giggle. Even though Sharpay had changed _a lot_, she still could show glimpses of her old self sometimes. She never meant anything though. But still, people could become easily offended, Chad, Troy, and especially Zeeeeeekeeeeeee.

Zeeeeeekeeeeeee looked offended.

"Look Sharpay, just because I'm a basketball player, doesn't mean I'm dumb. I thought we went over this about a million times. I get decent grades, except in English, but you know that's my weak spot! If you want to be treated nice, and be taught how to be nice, you have to BE NICE!!!!!"

Okay. That was it. I burst out fully laughing. Sharpay and Zeeeeeekeeeeeee both looked offended this time, and gave me looks.

I looked around innocently, pretending I didn't laugh.

"Who? Me? Yeah, like I'd really laugh at you. Even though it was funny…."

That was it. I burst out laughing again.

This time Sharpay and Zeeeeeekeeeeeee ignored me, and focused on their own problems.

"Ok Zeeeeeekeeeeeee, I'm sorry." Sharpay said, looking ashamed.

I smirked. That obviously took a lot of effort for the school's biggest drama queen.

They continued to argue or apologize, I couldn't tell which one.

"I know that you have been trying hard to teach me the ways of the kind people, and I respect that. It's just that sometimes I cannot control my anger, and I take it out on my friends. Will you forgive me?"

Zeeeeeekeeeeeee smiled.

"Ok Shar, I guess I can forgive you. But before I do that, can you tell me what you promised?"

Sharpay looked annoyed.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

I snuck a glance at Troy. He looked amused.

Zeeeeeekeeeeeee quickly became stern.

"Yes, you have to."

Sharpay sighed. "Fine."

"I promise Zeeeeeekeeeeeee Michael Baylor that even though I have had a mean past, I will not take out my anger issues on other people. Or Ryan. And especially not on my evil shoes."

I traded a glance with Troy. I could tell he was trying not to crack up. But evil shoes? Come on.

Sharpay continued.

" I solemnly promise that if Zeeeeeekeeeeeee is going to keep giving me lessons to be nice, I will be nice. Especially to my enemies. And Ryan. And my evil shoes."

Zeeeeeekeeeeeee nodded.

"Very good Sharpay. Now will you go to the prom with me?

Sharpay looked thrilled.

"Of course Zeeeeeekeeeeeee! Even Taylor and Gabriella have dates, and you know for a math geeks like them, that's hard to do."

I gave Sharpay a look. Even though I could tell she didn't mean it, it still hurt.

Zeeeeeekeeeeeee followed my glare, and looked at Sharpay.

"Sharpay," he said through gritted teeth, "didn't I teach you not to label people? We need to have a discussion."

He walked away with Sharpay, shooting us a apologic glance.

"Sorry", he mouthed.

"It's ok," I mouthed back.

Troy smiled. "Sharpay is really something. She makes me crack up."

I smiled. "I could see you trying to hold it in. Unlike me, you were successful. But what was up with the evil shoes??"

Troy smiled again. "Sharpay has a pair of shoes she thinks are ugly, and she beats them up."

I was surprised. "The evil Sharpay!!!"

Troy laughed, seeing my expression.

"Come on."

Then we walked down the hall, hand in hand, together.

But we had no idea of the drama that was to come…….

**A/N: I love this chapter! Sorry if it was too weird, but hey! I gotta vent my weirdness someway!**

**Please review! I would love to hear your feedback on Sharpay's "issues". **


End file.
